Laxus Game
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Laxus needs to have dome fun. What better way then to hang with a few other girls. What! Mirajane's at a job? Oh well. What will he do in the mean time? There are more fairies in the guilds. First chapter has information to please read and I'll update first story later today. Thanks! Rating may change.
1. Instructions

Laxus Game.

This is going to be Laxus playing a game with e few fairy tail girls.

Multiple ships will be told. However I will not put Mirajane in this because their the perfect match. At least to me. So this will be other girls from Fairy Tail and other guilds.

If you know any other girl that can be paired up with our lightning god then please to tell.

And try not to chose Wendy or Mavis. They are just kids and no one but Zeref will love Mavis.

Anyway so far I have Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Yukino, Aquarius (Yes I know), Evergreen (Again I know), Erza, and Kinana.

Please pm me abut the story or leave your suggestion in a review. I look forward to see which girls you've picked. Only nine will make the cut so make them count.

Thanks!

-Star.


	2. Round 1: Scarlet Cake

Laxus Game.

Player for the day-Erza Scarlet.

Laxus came in to the guild in the afternoon to have a drink.

"Where is Mirajane?" He asked.

"She's out on a mission. Natsu and Gray couldn't reach Erza so they asked her." Wendy said.

Laxus frowned but nodded.

He grabbed his own drink for the back. "Where is Erza?" He asked.

Wendy pointed to the door. She stood there looking outside. "There is this new bakery and she's waiting for it to open. But the thing is they need staff." Wendy explained.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Laxus knew of Erza's love for cake but this was... A little much.

HE cleared his throat and walked over with a beer in his hand.

"What are you waiting here for?" He asked.

Erza didn't look up at him.

"I'm waiting for my pizza." She said.

Really? Lying to the god of lightning? "That's low." Laxus said.

Erza slowly looked up glaring at him. Her so called death glare didn't work on him. Mira's smile made him more shaky then this.

"What. Did. You. Say." She spoke.

Laxus laughed. "We both know what your really waiting for. How about we go and give the old man a hand." Laxus said.

Erza then sparkled. "You mean. You know the baker?" She asked.

Erza turned from the death reaper to a happy little puppy.

"Yeah. I passed by the place." He said. Laxus started walking out of the guild. "You coming or what Scarlet?" He called to her.

Erza swallowed hard and followed him. It wasn't a long walk.

Like only five feet away was the bakery.

"Hello." He spoke seeing them coming.

"Hey old man. Why you not open yet?"

He sighed. "Well I did have some people working but... they caught a bug and now I can't open. it's been like this all week."

Erza got the feeling they were being lazy.

"How much you paying them?" Laxus asked.

Erza looked at him with concern.

"Well about 20 jewels an hour." The baker said.

"Okay. We'll do it." Erza's eyes went wide. Her and Laxus?! Baking?! As much as she would love to make her own cake, this wasn't what she was thinking it would go.

"Really?!" The baker was so happy and excited. "But, you give Erza, the biggest chocolate cake." Laxus said.

"Done!" The baker said. He opened up his doors and lead the two inside.

Laxus knew his way around a kitchen. But nothing on baking.

"Okay. So do you know what to do?"

Erza Sighed this would be a long day.

The baker taught them about bread and muffins. Cakes came later. Erza loved the part where she got to decorate.

People came in and out but not too many.

"Erza. Change your outfit. Your scaring them away with your armor." Laxus said.

Erza glared at him but then smiled. "Okay." She changed into a maid outfit. But it was... well an Erza one.

Laxus's eyes went wide. He should be used to it but...

"Welcome. Come have something SWEET to eat." She said it in a Mira voice.

Laxus chuckled. Erza is the fairy of fairy tail after all.

People came flocking in. Erza was bringing in a crowd.

"Wow. So many young men." The baker said.

"That's nothing." Laxus said. He took off his big coat and began to bake...shirtless.

Girls screamed their way in. Erza smiled. "It's on then!" It was now a race to see how many they could get in.

Laxus was actually having fun with this. Unlike fighting Natsu, Erza was more the type who'd challenge you to something like...popularity.

The rest of the day was like this crazy contest. And everyone was so happy.

"Thank you for all your help." The baker said.

"And as promised..." He pulled out a big heart shaped chocolate cake. "Here's your cake." He said.

Erza was in cake heaven.

"And here is the jewels for the damage too." Laxus said.

"Oh. No. You don't have to."

"Take it old man. I'm paying you for the mess and the cake." He said.

The baker took the jewels.

"Thanks." Laxus left.

Erza followed him back to the guild. She blushed slightly with the ides of him paying for her cake, taking her to the place, and for letting her go all crazy in the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said.

Laxus looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can't have you staring outside waiting for something that was lost." He said.

"But your welcome. Next time...Go with Natsu and Gray. I know your hard on them. Mira is too sweet. They need you." Laxus said.

Erza smiled. "Thanks Laxus." She ran to the guild as Laxus stood there.

"Now," As she left. "To find those employees." He said with anger inside ready to burst.

The End.

A point for Erza. 0 for Laxus.

Who will win the next one?

Cana, Juvis, or Evergreen?

See you all in the next one!


	3. Round 2: Lockheart Smile

Laxus Game.

Player of the Day- Juvia Lockheart

Laxus was heading home to the guild from a long day out on missions.

But as her came over...

"But Gray Sama! I love you!" It was Juvia and Gray.

She must have been confessing her feelings to him again.

Laxus stood there watching them.

"I'm sorry." And as usual Gray turns her down.

Surprisingly, the setting was perfect. Like an old romance movie or something.

The sun was setting on the beach horizon. The whole world look like orange.

It was the perfect color.

Laxus watched as Gray walked away and Juvia chased him.

Or tried. He shook her off easily and he was gone just like that.

She was left crying on the sand. The color faded little by little. Laxus sighed.

"Don't be such a cry baby." He said standing over her.

Juvia looked up to see Laxus staring down at her.

"So he doesn't like you. Move on. it's not like its the end of the world." He said.

Juvia began to cry again. "Gray sama will always be in my heart! there's no one like him!"

Good lord. Laxus rolled his eyes. "Fine then." He picked her up and carried her to the water and tossed her into the ocean.

With a scream and a plop Juvia hit the water.

She came up and screamed. "What the hell was that for?!" She asked.

Laxus splashed water on her. "Your too loud." He said.

Juvia was getting mad. She used her magic and caused a title-wave to hit Laxus.

Laxus chuckled. He threw off his jacket and jumped up high. "Really?" He was ready to attack.

Sending a bolt of lighting down shocking Juvia. She was beat.

"Now come on. I'll get ice cream and you can eat the whole thing." Laxus said.

Juvis was floating in the water.

Laxus sighed. He picked Juvia up and carried her back to the guild.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted. "What happened? Why are you so soaking wet?"

"Just go and get the ice cream and towels." Laxus said.

Freed did what he asked.

He lay Juvia on one of the spar beds in the guild. Moving her hair out of her face he smiled a little.

"Laxus. Man. We've been waiting. We found a new mission." Bickslow said.

'Why are you she her all soaked?" Evergreen asked.

Laxus just laughed. "None of your dame business." He said. 'What's the mission?"

Ignoring Evergreen who was yelling up a storm.

"It's us going to a hot spring for a spy mission. Some rich woman is willing to pay nearly a billion jewels to find out if he's cheating on her." Bickslow said.

Laxus smiled big. He loved jewels.

"Here are the ice cream and towels." Freed said. Laxus took one towel and laid the other on Juvia.

"When do we leave?" Laxus asked.

"In the morning. Or we can leave in the afternoon. It's still going to take three days to get the this ladies house then to the spring. It's probably going to be about two weeks tops." Bickslow gave the details.

"We will leave in the morning." He said. "Gather your things. And Evergreen, make sure you have your THINGS too." he laughed.

She stormed off.

Laxus loved to make her mad.

He wrote a note to Juvia and left her there to sleep.

Once Juvia woke up it was an hour till dawn.

She saw the note and read it.

"If you really want to get away from Gray come with us in the morning to the hot springs. You can beat up a cheating ass hole.

-Laxus."

Juvis smiled a little. Guess she had to do something.

"Why are we waiting?" Evergreen asked. They should have left almost half an hour ago.

Laxus smiled as he saw a figure running to them.

"Coming! I'll gladly beat up a guy for Gray sama!"

Laxus sighed. Not his plan. But whatever to get her smiling.

End

Juvia-0 Laxus-1

Next is either Cana or Evergreen.

"What about me?!"

Lucy! What the heck?!

"Please! Tell me what I need to do to be next!"

Jezz. Someone want Lucy that badly?


	4. Round 3: Alba Beer

Laxus Game.

Player of the Day- Cana Alberona

Laxus arrived at the guild with his team after a long mission.

"Mira! Get me a beer please." He asked as he sat down.

"Sorry Laxus. But..." She looked over at Cana.

Laxus watched as Cana chugged that huge barrel of beer down.

"That hits the spot!" Cana shouted.

Laxus growled. He hated it when she drank it all. But he laughed too. If Cana didn't drink it all then she wouldn't be this much fun afterwards.

"Cana! How about a game?!" Laxus called.

"Strip poker!" She yelled.

"How about a drinking game." Laxus said instead.

"Fine. What is the stakes?" She asked.

"Whoever passes out first is the loser. And the winner get's all the rest of the beer." Laxus said.

Cana thought about it for a minute.

"Okay! and if we drink we tell a secret." Cana added.

"Fine." Laxus didn't have anything to hide this would be easy.

"Okay then. Let me ask first. Who is the hottest person in the guild?" Cana asked.

How in the world was he supposed to answer that?

"Explain that a little more. What do you mean by hottest?" Laxus asked.

"Anyone!" Cana said.

Not helpful. Laxus had to think this one through.

"You." He said. "Because you bring the fun in party and you also bring the party to the guild. Which makes you the hottest in the guild." He explained.

Cana just laughed. "Me?! That's a laugh!"

Cana nearly fell out of her chair. "I am not the hottest in the guild." Cana said. "Natsu is!" She shouted.

It made sense. He is the dragon slayer.

"Okay my turn." Laxus said. "Are you in love with-"

Cana was snoring before Laxus could finish asking the question.

"I would say yes." Mira smiled.

Laxus took the rest of the beer and finished it off. "I win." He said.

Picking Cana up and taking her to the back room were they had beds.

Laying her down on one and heading out.

"Night. Party girl." He said.

As he closed the door, "Night lightning boy." Cana smirked in her sleep.

Laxus 2 points.

Cana 0 points.

See you in the next one!


End file.
